Walt Disney Resort Berlin
This is Walt Disney Resort Berlin. The Resort features 5 theme parks, 3 waterparks, Disneytopia(downtown disney) and 8 different hotels. 'Theme Parks' Walt Disney Resort Berlin's Magic Kingdom: The main theme park of the resort. Walt Disney Resort Berlin's Kingdom of Time: Walt Disney Resort Berlin's second gate based on different time periods. Walt Disney Resort Berlin's Project Earth: Walt Disney Resort Berlin's third gate based on different continents over the world( world showcase but bigger). Walt Disney Resort Berlin's Kingdom of Legends: Walt Disney Resort Berlin's fourth gate based on legends from different places like Atlantis, Anandapur and El Dorado. Walt Disney Resort Berlin's Kingdom of Stories: Walt Disney Resort Berlin's fifth gate based on disney stories and from other companies too. It features themed areas like seven seas lagoon, enchanted forest or english countryside. 'Disneytopia' Areas: Town Center: This area will be a nice decorated town square and a few streets with shops and restaurants. The square will feature a few fountains and many terraces. Restaurants: Starbucks Pizza hut Shake shack Olive gardens Sports bar Taco bell Hot Dog Corner Joe and juice Domino's Casey's Jollibee Pile High Yoghurt Shops: Tren-D Centerpiece Zoey pickles Adidas Pet shop Desigual H&M Senses Crocs Other experiences: Mickey Avenue: 'This area will be a street with a few alleys. This area features Disney food and merchandise. In the alleys we will find a few disney villain restaurants and shops. Restaurants: Cafe Mickey Be our guest restaurant House of Mouse Mad Hatter's tea garden Sultan's palace King candy's The Poisoned apple Hook's tavern Mickey burger Walt's place Pizza planet Animator's pallette Remy's patisserie Princess fairy tale hall Olaf's snow cones Tiana's palace Bella notte restaurant Snow White's kitchen Timon's bug bar Pooh's hunny spot Chef Kronk's Anna's chocolate Jolly holiday bakery Swedish Chef's restaurant Goofy's candy co Shops: Dragon's lair Ursula's lair World of Disney store D-Tech Cherry tree lane Beautifully Bibbidi bobbidi boutique Seven dwarfs' mine Atlantis diamonds The Evil Truth Mickey's toy box Mad hatter's hatshop Other experiences: Character corner meet and greet hall Bibbidi bobbidi boutique '''Bay side: '''This area features Fulton's crab house and many more restaurants on a view of the lake and Walt Disney Resort Berlin's Magic Kingdom. There's also a small beach where people can relax and we can enjoy world of colour a nighttime spectacular but with new scenes and effects. Restaurants: Fulton's Crab House The Boathouse Red Lobster Dean's beach shack Corn dog castle Boardwalk cafe On the pier Bayside beers Boardwalk Pizza and Pasta Bay Bar Ice Cream Company Paradise Garden Shops: Ron Jon's Surf Shop Other experiences: Characters in Flight World of color nighttime spectacular Boat ride '''Dream district: '''This area is a nighttime area with restaurants like Planet Hollywood, Rainforest cafe and many more. Also club's like mystic manor and club 56 are here. Restaurants: Lava Lounge Rainforest cafe T-rex cafe Planet Hollywood Mystic Manor Club 56 Paradiso 37 Raglan Road Splitsville Starbucks Tortilla Joe's MacDonald's Morimoto Tropical serenade cafe Wolfgang puck Annette's dinner Sea globe Hard rock cafe Jack's pirate ship Soccer arena The Musicbox Space station x-1 AFV cafe Movie dine-in cafe Presto's Shops: Build-a-bear workshop Pin traders Lego Imagination center Once upon a toy Mango Coca cola shop M&M world Crocs Other experiences: '''Skyline flats: '''This area is filled with high skyscrapers filled with shops and restaurants. This area would be a saviour for rain or storm since there's an indoor mall too. Restaurants: Starbucks MacDonald's Kentucky fried chicken Burger king Subway Morimoto Pizza hut Shake Shack Duncan Donut's Wolfgang puck Annette's dinner Ben and Jerry Sports bar Taco bell Joe and juice Domino's Melody bar Corn dog castle Pile High Yoghurt Shops: Tren-D Centerpiece D-Tech Trophy Room Zoey Pickles ESPN World store Mango Apple store Adidas Desigual Top shop Coca cola shop Puma Toy world Hats and bags H&M Other experiences: '''Faunapolis: '''This area features many natural detaills and has a lot of nice parks with restaurants and kiosks. There's a botanicel center here too. Restaurants: Earl of sandwich Ghirardelli Starbucks Subway kiosk Duncan Donut's kiosk Häagen Dazs kiosk Ben and Jerry kiosk Cafe rouge Rose flowers terrace Chaplon tea Terra Shops: Other experiences: Carousel Botanical garden center Fountains '''Marketplace: '''This area is a street with an actual marketplace there are different small shops, kiosks, foodtrucks and more. Restaurants: Fantasy fare foodtruck Through time foodtruck Storybook snacks foodtruck Earth of flavors foodtruck Mythic flavors foodtruck Starbucks kiosk Wetzel's pretzels Subway kiosk Shake Shack Duncan Donut's Wolfgang puck express Häagen Dazs Ben and Jerry kiosk Churroria Joe and juice stall Hot Dog Corner Shawarma stall Corn dog castle stall Shops: Centerpiece stall Cherry tree lane stall Beautifully stall Tren-D stall Apple stall Coca cola stall Other experiences: '''West side: '''This area will be a nightttime area with many different lights. It will also feature hyperion wharf. Also this area will be very advanced and uses technological extras. Restaurants: Disney Movie dine-in theatre House of Blues The Smokehouse Starbucks Subway The Edison Wolfgang puck express The Factory Aviator's place Brothers Bert Brewery Sports bar Joe and juice Shawarma stall Domino's Shops: Lego Imagination center Tren-D D-Tech Adidas Coca cola warehouse Nike factory Other experiences: Disney Universe Game Center '''Culture lane: '''This area features restaurants based on different cultures from around the world. This area is also dedicated to Walt Disney Resort Berlin's Project Earth Restaurants: Raglan road Temple del fuego El toro tapas Mama Bella's Akershus Zeus' temple Hereford beerstouw Biergarten Churroria The palace of diamonds The black whale fish and chips Hercegovina Nimb Bamboo bay Chez Louise Creperie suzette La Boulangerie de France Brussels Waffle house Gino's Gelati The Red Dragon wok The Lotus Blossom silent gardens Sultan Bell rock restaurant Matamba Si Si Gelati Patagonia Shops: It's a small store Tribal store World store Other experiences: Dances of Earth 'Hotels Walt Disney resort hotel: '''The main hotel which will look to the lake and the magic kingdom park. It will be a beautiful mix of the grand floridian, disneyland hotel at paris, disneyland hotel at tokyo and the disneyland hotel at shanghai. '''All-star Pixar resort: '''This hotel will be similair to Art of animation but this resort will only feature pixar movies and it will be more detailled. Every wing will be themed to a pixar movie. '''Alpine Haus hotel: '''A hotel themed to a typical austrian or swiss alpine cottage. It will look similair to wilderness lodge but with the architecture of the alpine house. '''Safari Lodge resort: '''This resort will be similair to animal kingdom lodge and matamba at phantasialand germany. The resort will look like matamba but the gardens will have views over a savannah. There will be special private cottages which will have a terrace with view over the savannah. '''Nordic bay resort: '''This resort will be themed to a scandinavian harbour. The resort will feature many nordic detaills. '''Fairy tale forest cottage park: '''This will be a forested park full with fairy tale like cottages. The park itself will be similair to Efteling's Bosrijk in the Netherlands. '''Hanau village hotel: '''This hotel is themed to the Brothers Grimm's birth place. It will simply look as a typical German village. '''Hotel Reino del Sol: '''A hotel themed to south american architecture. It will feature several temples and other buildings which will be very latin and middle american. '''Venetian resort:' A resort similair to Las Vegas' hotel but with more detaills and more Disney. 'Waterparks Isla Oro: A waterpark themed to a Hawaiian island. Oro is the name of the god of water and he has some real splashes for us. There's a big volcano in the middle and the slide inside can see the god Oro. From time to time the volcano erupts Port Caribbean: A waterpark themed to pirates of the caribbean. We can both dine and enjoy as swim and splash here. There are a few pirate ships which shoot water from time to time. Glacier bay: 'A waterpark themed to a frozen bay at the arctics. Glide through different caves and see polar bears and penguins. 'Transportation There are different ways to transport yourself in Walt Disney Resort Berlin. These ways are monorail, boat, taxi, bus and metro. Stations are Main boat dock, transportation pavilion, Magic kingdom dock and station, Kingdom of Legends station, Kingdom of Stories station, Kingdom of Time station, Project Earth dock and station, Disneytopia dock and station, Isla Oro dock and station, Port Caribbean dock and station, Glacier bay dock and station, Walt Disney Resort station, all-Pixar resort station, Alpine haus resort station, Safari lodge resort station, Nordic Bay dock and station, Fairy tale forest station, Hanau village hotel station, Hotel Reino del Sol station and Venetian resort dock and station. Please if someone has advice or new ideas please send them to me. Category:Theme Parks